Teen Wolf: Battlefield
"Battlefield" is the eleventh episode of season two of the supernatural teen drama series Teen Wolf and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tim Andrew and written by Jeff Davis. It first aired on MTV on Monday, August 6th, 2012. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the ninth episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. He previously directed "Fury". * This is the ninth episode of Teen Wolf written by Jeff Davis. He previously wrote "Fury". * Lydia Martin appeared last in "Party Guessed". * Matt and Victoria Argent appear in flashback scenes only. * The ability of werewolves to heal others is revealed in this episode. * Sheriff Stilinsky gets his badge back in this episode. * First appearance of Deputy Brady. * Actor Andrew S. McMillan is also known for playing a zombie walker in multiple episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead. Allusions * Reference is made to Winston Churchill in this episode. Winston Churchill was a term-term British Prime Minister from 1940-1945 and again from 1951-1955. * Coach Bobby Finstock's pep talk speech is actually lines of dialogue taken from Bill Pullman's character, President Thomas J. Whitmore in the 1996 sci-fi disaster movie Independence Day. According to Stiles, it is his favorite movie and he gives the same speech every year. Quotes * Stiles Stilinsky: You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't let any water in until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's actually kind of peacefull. * Gerard Argent: I want the same thing I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack. * Gerard Argent: And if you haven't noticed, I now have a very impressive means by which I can motivate people. (nods towards the kanima) * Gerard Argent: I didn't just come here to bury my daughter, I came to avenge her. .... * Stiles Stilinsky: (talking to Scott) We're losing, Dude. * Coach Bobby Finstock: What the hell are you talking about? The game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenburg. * Stiles Stilinsky: What?! What happened to Greenburg? * Coach Bobby Finstock: Greenburg! He sucks, you suck... slightly less. * Stiles Stilinsky: I'm playing? On the field? With the team? * Coach Bobby Finstock: Yes! Unless you'd rather... play with yourself. * Stiles Stilinsky: I already did that today. Twice! .... * Stiles Stilinsky: Stiles Stilinski: I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen. ... * Ms. Morell: Think about something Winston Churchill once said, "If you're going through Hell... keep going." .... * Peter Hale: It's quite a situation you got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town. * Derek Hale: What do you want? * Peter Hale: I wanna help, you're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk? * Derek Hale: Sure. Let's talk! (Peter ends crashing into the railing of the stairs) See also External Links ---- Category:2012/Episodes